


Death And Beyond

by Matsuda-senpai (Amethyst_The_Gem)



Category: Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Backup - Freeform, Beyond Birthday - Freeform, Beyond Birthday Being Creepy, Death, Fire, Gen, L Lawliet - Freeform, Mind game, Murder, Plot, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Matsuda-senpai
Summary: To Beyond Birthday, death is but a game to play.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Death And Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand I'm back at it again! I just recently read Another Note, and I immediately fell in love with the story, as dark as it may be. And of course when I fall in love with a story, I just have to write a fic for it (or poetry, as the case may be). I tried my best to reflect the dark theme of the novel, so hopefully if you enjoyed the story you'll enjoy this as well.
> 
> Also, if you have viewed this poem before and are visiting it again, yes, I did heavily edit the poem, by adding a few extra stanzas and changing a few spots that sounded rough.

One life, three, claim them all,

watching as yet they fall,

all as part of my game,

but the results are the same,

See as the blood flows, 

As proof, now it shows, 

A mark of my sin, 

Of this terror within,

you say I’m a monster that kills,

think I just do it for thrills,

well you see, it's only half true,

Oh! but if only you knew,

there’s more hidden in my plot,

a tangle yet to be unknot,

I’ll challenge his mind,

so that he might find,

to take down my spree,

from the one known as B,

to draw out him, L,

to learn how I fell,

L, send out your best,

It is at my behest,

But I cannot stop,

I'll come out on top,

I've fooled them before,

And I'll do it once more,

it matters not who they send,

I’ll beat them, in the end,

I'll create unsolvable crime,

with the last of my time,

There is nothing to fear,

my time’s drawing near,

My plan stands to erase,

To delete every trace,

My life, the last kill,

For my ultimate thrill,

Fire, my world’s aflame!

I’m the victor of this game,

Can you see my delight?

L, admit I've won this fight,

the burning of skin,

oh the state that I’m in!

Every mark is made fresh,

to carve out my flesh,

No wait, what is this?

Was I somehow remiss?

I can hear your shout!

Have I been found out?

Oh that cannot be true!

I thought I’d beaten you,

I must have left a spot blind,

Now I'm trapped from behind!

wait, don’t stop me now,

I’ve given my final bow,

damn you, stay away!

I’ve finished this game I play,

burned, defeated I arise,

now I must yet realize,

death I could not embrace,

as after me you did chase,

you think that you have won,

but the stage has just begun,

now you find, all the same,

Beyond Birthday is my name.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! Hopefully you enjoyed, and as always comments are 100% appreciated! :)


End file.
